chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts of Retribution
The Ghosts of Retribution is a Space Marine Chapter that was founded in 307.M41 on Luna from the geneseed of Raven Guard. Many strange rumours surround its creation and there are numerous references that it is one of the Fated Chapters. The Ghosts were given a mission to protect Sector Deus by the High Lords of Terra, this is their highest priority. Their commander is Chapter Master, a brave nameless warrior that is said to have been born out of pure unaltered geneseed of Primarch Corax himself. *'Primarch:' Corvus Corax *'Progenitors: '''Raven Guard *'Chapter Master: '-purged- *'Homeworld:' Mormark *'Fortress-Monastery: Tombstone *'Descendants: '''None *'Insignia: 'Raven Wing crossed with Scythe *'Colours: 'Dark Grey base, Black highlights, Silver trim *'Specialty: 'None *'Battle Cry: ''No grave shall take us! '' +For a shorter version of general information please go here: Current Chapter status Combat Doctrine Ghosts of Retribution are following standard Codex Astartes combat doctrine, believing that there is no reason to change that what is not broken. Detailed overview can be found under Doctrine. Philosophy Even though the Chapter is young, from the actions of its brothers it is already clear that it has a distinct character. Whenever faced with a hard situation, Ghosts try to solve it using reason and logic. On more than one occasion they have demonstrated that they feel deep compassion for mortals and tend to care for them, believing that the main task that Emperor left for Astartes is protection of Mankind. On the other hand Ghosts are deeply divided along the religious lines. Easy approach to free speech and non-traditional thinking allowed multiple cults develop and take hold of brothers. They value Chapter above their superstitions, but rivalry between warrior lodges creates a lot of friction on daily basis. Ghosts also tend to embrace their name quite literally. In the last few campaigns their battle cry was "No grave shall take us!" showing contempt for death, as ghosts cannot be killed. Resources Ghosts of Retribution have started establishing their power base in Sector Deus by building Tombstone, an impenetrable fortress on the Ice World of Mormark and claimed a recently-purged green feral world of Varda. At the General Chapter Inventory you can see all of the possessions that belong to the Ghosts. Cult There are no Chapter laws regarding personal faith of Space Marines. This creates a perfect situation for warrior lodges to develop. Here is a list of most notable cults and faiths: *Soulkillers - Currently away from the Chapter after The Shattering *Ice Wraiths *Deathwishers *Imperial Creed History & Chapter Relics Ghosts of Retribution are very conscious of their past and even though not much time has passed since their founding, they remember every engagement and every fallen brother. Here is a Chapter History, detailed account of events since the beginning of the Chapter, and this is The Book of the Glorious Dead, a chronicle listing all those who fell fighting for Chapter Master, Emperor and Imperium. Following relics have a deep meaning to Ghosts of Retribution because of their past: *Wrath of Corax *Raven's Tome *Ironhaunt *Merkon's Rifle Chapter Composition A general list of all the important Ghosts can be found here - Ghosts of Retribution(members) For details on the composition of squads see: Squad Definitions. Battle Companies: 1st Company - Veteran Company *Commanding officer - Captain Brethorius (Terminator) *Strength - Brethorius, 9 Terminators, 87 Veterans 2nd Company *Commanding officer - Captain Harmantos *Strength - Harmantos, 49 Tactical marines. 3rd Company - *Commanding Officer - None *Strength - 0 4th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Dreidor *Strength - Dreidor, 80 Tactical marines, 20 Devastator Marines 5th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Quintor *Strength - Quintor, 80 Tactical marines, 20 Devastator Marines 6th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Macedon *Strength - Macedon, 80 Tactical marines, 20 Devastator Marines 7th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Kay *Strength - Kay, 23 Tactical Marines, 22 Assault marines 8th Company - Unformed 9th Company - Unformed 10th Company - Scout Company - '''Note: '''Scouts are dispersed throughout regular companies. *Commanding officer - Scout Master Geron *Strength - Geron, 100 Scouts Support units: Librarium *Commanding officer - Chief Librarian Trianon *Strength - Trianon, Damokleon Apothecarion *Commanding officer - Master Apothecary Klementhos *Strength - Klementhos, Filios, 10 Apothecaries Armoury *Commanding officer - Seran, Master of the Forge *Strength - Seran, 13 Techmarines Reclusium *Master of Sancrity Laptus *Chaplain Tempestos Shadow Guard *Commanding officer - Master Renard *Shadow of Mind - Targos *Shadow of Body - Sulix *Shadow of Soul - None *Shadows - Dreadnought Horim Ghost Company *Commanding officer - Scout Master Geron *Strength - Geron, 8 Revenants Void Squad *10 Iron Warriors Chapter Fleet Fleet Master: *Copernicon Lord Navigator: *None Battle Barges: *Aspera Dominus Strike Cruisers: *Morbid Escorts: *Kentauros, Gladius-class. *Vanguard, Gladius-class, veteran machine spirit Other: *The Iron Phoenix, Mark V. Anchor-class Space Station Fleet Casualties *Gladius-class Escort Interimus Category:Meta Category:Ghosts of Retribution